


A Childs Hero

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Spoilers, city under the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Every child looks up to their father. The Tracy brothers know just how important that is.





	

“So, how did you end up in antarctica when your rescue was in Bay City?” 

 

Virgil’s gaze snapped from the horizon to his big brother. Since Gordon had told him the story of the Sullivans and their attempt to see something different on their holiday, his mind had taken to reminding him of one of their own family holidays. 

 

“Remember that time we went to Canada?” He asked as Scott sat down next to him, folding his feet under him rather than dipping them in the warm pool water, “When we were kids.”

 

Scott nodded, watching the ripples of water as Virgil kicked his feet a little. He vaguely remembered the holiday, it had been before Alan was born. Gordon couldn’t have even been a year old at the time. Really, all he recalled was lots of snow and a warm fire. Unless...

“You mean the year we went to see the Aurora Borealis?”

 

Virgil looked back to the sky with a slight smile, “Yeah, that’s the one, and Dad dragged us out in the middle of the night to see the lights,”

“Yeah,” Scott interrupted, the memories suddenly flooding back, “And we walked for ages through that woods because he was sure we’d get a better view,”

It was vivid in his mind now, the shining glow of the sky as they trudged through the snow from the cabin they’d been stopping in. Their mother had encouraged them on when they began to moan that they were cold and their feet hurt, promising it was only a little bit further. 

 

“We ended up calling mountain rescue,” Virgil smiled, eyes shifting to the clouds on the horizon bringing a storm towards them, “We never got to see the aurora that year, the next morning a blizzard set in.”

In the corner of his eye he could see Scott frowning, wondering how what he was telling him was meant to answer his original question. 

 

The father Gordon and Kayo had rescued had only wanted to show his two daughters something different, something that they would learn for the future and teach to others. It wasn’t hard to see the likeness to their own father… even if mister Sullivan had been a little more eccentric.  

“Sometimes dads make mistakes,” He started, looking to Scott thoughtfully, “And, at the time, to kids it makes their dad seem foolish, or… something like that, you know what I mean,” He waved his hand with a shrug, “But then, if that dad does something brilliant, something that beats everything else--”

“Like how Dad did all this,” Scott cut in gesturing to the villa. Virgil knew he meant much, much more than just the island itself.

 

“Yeah, and all the rest,” Virgil smiled, lifting his feet from the water and resting his chin on his knees, “But, you get my point? Dad did some dumb stuff sometimes, and sometimes we thought he was an idiot for dragging us through it. He always made it up to us one way or another though, he was always a hero to us,” 

Virgil had made his reasoning clear, Scott nodded slowly. Their father had been fortunate to have the funds to take them on trips to make up for lost days. He’d done his best to make up for the things he missed and the days he’d screwed up. 

Not every father was so lucky. 

 

Scott thought back to the early days, back when they had just found out about International Rescue, and the sketchbook Virgil had filled with ideas. A particular one came to mind in that moment, a gloved hand reaching out, a helping hand Virgil had said.

“Just giving a dad a helping hand,” Scott smiled with a firm nod, “Making him the hero he deserved to be.”

Virgil smiled, “Yeah, exactly.”


End file.
